


A challenger approaches!

by nzprincesskenny



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Family Bonding, Feelings Realization, Gen, M/M, Mute sun, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, my first multi chapter fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, r&b are in this but its not all abt them. mostly about sun, the usum protag is here too but hes a totally different character from sun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nzprincesskenny/pseuds/nzprincesskenny
Summary: Sun comes back after a year of being whisked off all around the globe for Exclusive Champion Duties, but things have changed in Alola since he's been gone.There's a new kid in town, Aether foundation is back on the rise, his childhood idols are acting weird, and Sun just wants to have a normal day for once.





	A challenger approaches!

**Author's Note:**

> HI this is my first pokemon fic in like a year but i really missed writing for pokemon so i sorta hodge podged my favourite characters together and tried to make a coherent au out of it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> hopefully no usum spoilers and also i said b4 but the usum protag is in this and i know some people consider him the same as the regular protag but in this hes a totally different character!!!!!!!! his name is ray  
> there are some other changes for the au but i think ill be laying them all down in the fic itself

Sun stepped off the ferry boat with a content sigh, his well worn cap tipped back on his head as he took in his surroundings.

He had been invited to all sorts of events from many different regions, Since he had become the first champion of Alola. And soon he was being whisked from region to region for all sorts of important and frankly, it was all a little overwhelming. It's not that he didn't enjoy it, but it all happened a little too fast, and he almost just wanted two seconds to breathe and enjoy it all before he moved on to the next crazy tournament, or interview, or TV show.

At least Kukui had been there with him, despite being older than most trainers when they start off, he was still too young to travel so far by himself. Even if he could, Sun didn't speak, which was another issue he wasn't sure how to handle without Kukui. He needed the support, anyway, even with his Pokemon by his side he would get too overwhelmed by the sheer amount of things he had going on. it was comforting to have someone there to deal with everything when he couldn't, to get him out if he was feeling overstimulated.

But now he was done, he had just come back from the annual Pokemon world tournament in Unova, which was probably the most entertaining event he had been a part of, ever. Spending a lot of time around Pokemon trainers he looked up to was such a privilege and he still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he was considered on the same level as most of them, it was like his childhood dream come true.

Even though, he was still technically a child.

The highlight of the whole thing by miles was Red and Blue, this was his chance to actually talk to them, in a way. This was what he dreamed of every day since he was young, finally getting a chance to speak to them. Red was mute, that had become common knowledge amongst champions, he also knew about Red and Blues history, being close rivals when they were young. He suspected there would've been some tension between them already, but they seemed pretty cool at the Battle Tree?

But when he saw them, he remembered it being the day after one of the most important interviews he had been a part of, the news scrambled to get every champion they could, past and present, to talk to them. Something seemed... Off.

(Sun did feel bad for the news reporters in a way, he wasn't the easiest kid to get stories out of, even without the speech barrier)

He remembered some strong Pokemon had broken out near the studio afterwards, he watched it charge straight for Blue, he watched Red instantly appear by his side and he watched as Reds appearance suddenly calmed the beast down almost instantly. They were soon enveloped by crowds, but Sun saw the way Blue looked at Red afterwards, a strange look Sun had never seen on someone before, if he were to describe it it would've been a look of both sheer terror and awe. And then something else which he couldn't even comprehend fully to describe, but he felt like he knew what it was, deep down.

It wasn't an expression he thought he'd see on world famous Blue Oak, especially not towards Red, when he spoke to them later on, they seemed the same as always. Nothing else really stood out to him after that, that was the only notable thing he could think of concerning the champions of Kanto, other than the fact that they were absolutely destroying everyone when they were battling, he was sure he wasn't going to forget that anytime soon. Yes, it was a lot of fun, but at the same time, he was just glad to be back home. He could catch up with everyone, see what he missed while he was gone. It felt nice to just have some time to himself for once.

Sun arrived quietly, he knew he was going to before he left, he didn't know how well he would be able to cope with even a small crowd of news reporters after what he had just gone through,even if Kukui was there to talk them away, he just wanted a calm entry back into Alola. So here he was, the sun had barely risen and his Vaporeon was rubbing her cheeks across his shins as she looped around his legs.

“Ho, cousin! Bet it feels good to be back, huh?” Kukui laughed out, slapping Sun on the back.

A faint smile crossed Suns face as he nodded in response, already beginning to make his way towards town, his Vaporeon strolling lazily beside him. He heard Kukui make a noise of surprise and soon he was hopping up next to him. Walking back home, he did feel relieved. Deciding to take the long way back home instead because he wanted to take in the fact that he was really home, he was really back in Alola, if the already warm air and chirping Pokemon didn't already.

The tall boy said his goodbyes to Kukui for the night after making it to his house, Deciding to retire for the night until it was a more reasonable time, he snuck into his room, taking no notice to the white haired figure who lay on his sofa. He stood in the middle of his dimly lit room a moment later, and let his Pokemon out one by one. He wasn't exactly sure why he did it every night, but it always felt nicer when his Pokemon were there with him every night.

The moment it clicked that he was really back home was two hours later, he was still awake, his Vaporeon had climbed up into his bed next to him, and he was just listening to the sounds of the Pokemon playing outside.

 _I'm home,_ he thought, gazing up at his ceiling. _after so long, I'm home._

**Author's Note:**

> i HOPE i can commit to a multi chaptered fic ive never done it before !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i hope you guys enjoyed it though!!!!!!!!!!!!! comments r appreciated please comment so i can see what you guys think abt this!!!


End file.
